


A Confession in the Rain

by Aemilius95



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius95/pseuds/Aemilius95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Pein, Naruto hunts down Hinata in order to discuss her love confession. While hoping that she will accept his own statement of love in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! If I did…*the author sighs dramatically* let’s just say, it would be VERY different…Enjoy
> 
> “I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.” - John Green

The sky rumbled menacingly as the storm continued to approach, Hinata looked up and a thought passed across her mind, 'Oh and I was just starting to enjoy the sunshine...'  
As the skies opened up to pour over the earth, she started looking for a place for shelter before she became wetter than she already was. She saw a building that has closed up earlier that day and she started walking for the temporary shelter, when she finally got out of the rain, Hinata started to consider her options. She knew that her father would be furious at her being late but she also considered what could happen if she went home soaking wet…she would never hear the end of it if one of the elders saw her coming home in a ‘disgraceful mess’.

After her battle in the chunin exams, her father had become less stern and he had become more conscious of showing his concern about her wellbeing and his support of her. Hinata started to think of what her father would say to her if she did come home soaking wet, and if she was spotted by an elder, she could hear it now…

“Hinata, what are you doing? Coming home soaking wet…Do you think about what could happen?!...” Hinata imagined her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, looking at her with worry while in his private office as he tried to explain softly what could happen, “Did you think of the consequences of coming home soaking wet…you could get sick, think of what you would project to the elders…they can do so much damage, they’re waiting for a chance to make me disown you…”

Hinata knew that she had come a long way to proving herself to her father, however, Hinata still had to prove that she was strong to the elders so that she would be a strong clan leader. Personally, Hinata didn’t want the position to be clan head, but Hinata also didn’t want her sister, Hanabi, to get the pressure to be clan head or to be put into the branch family.

Hinata was pushing for it so she could change the clan for the better.

After the whole fiasco with Pain and what she had done, she had proved to the clan elders that she was strong and they had slightly eased up on Hanabi becoming a part of the branch family.

“Stupid clan elders…” Hinata thought, “However, it was worth it, I was able to save my most precious person and tell him my feelings…” Hinata blushed a cherry red just thinking about what she had done, she just hadn’t shut up until she told him that she loved him. She was supposed to die though...Hinata wasn’t complaining, but she wanted to die for her precious person, she wanted to die for Naruto. After Pain, Hinata had just gone back to watching from afar and avoided Naruto, I mean, what do you expect? She confessed, that doesn’t mean she got over being shy!

Hinata saw that Naruto was busy helping out the village to re-build and Hinata had beamed at the acceptation that Naruto had achieved from the villagers. She was so glad about Naruto’s acceptance in the village but before she could contemplate further she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a familiar male voice swear…violently.

“Stupid fucking rain, why did it have to start while I was on my way to Ichiraku!” the voice continued to grumble as he went on about bad timing and bad luck, once again cursing the rain.

Hinata froze at the sound of the familiar male voice, and recognised the voice and without even thinking she uttered, “N-Naruto-kun!?”

Naruto looked up from his grumbling and saw Hinata standing behind him, shivering slightly as the top of her jacket was slightly wet from her short time in the rain. “Hey Hinata, I didn’t see you there.” Naruto smiled his ‘foxy smile’ at her and Hinata could feel her face heat up to a tomato red, but Naruto continued to speak, “So…What are you doing out here Hinata?”

All the while he was walking over to her to join her under the shelter. However, all Hinata could do was stand there and gape, as she thought, 'WHY! Did fate hate me?! I not ready to face him and…and…GAH! Not now, it’s too soon…' and while Hinata was having this mini-spaz (mentally) all she said out loud was, “I-I’m f-fine Naruto-kun, w-w-what about you?” beating herself up for stuttering (she had confessed but still stuttered slightly in Naruto’s presence).

All the while, Naruto was waiting for her answer him; he was subtly gazing her over and thinking, 'YES!! Finally, I was getting tired from looking for her and when I let my guard down, she sneaks up on me. She always seems to be under my radar…but now I can give her my answer.'

Naruto wasn’t as dim as people thought, he wasn't stupid but mentally stunted and it became a defence mechanism from childhood but the acting had saved him on more than one occasion and it also alleviated the pain. As time went on, he had kept up the mask because he found people underestimated him because of it. Naruto was actually almost as smart as Nara Shikamaru.

After what had happened in the battle with Pain, Naruto had been thinking about what Hinata had said to him when he was rescued by her.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

It was a couple of hours after the defeat of Pain and Naruto was sitting on top of the Fourth’s head thinking over what had happened in the battle.

'So, the fourth Hokage is my father huh? I wonder who my mother was then. The fourth never married publicly…it also explains why I look so much like him…' Naruto’s head was running around in circles but it had kept coming back to what Hinata had said before ‘dying’ and every time he blushed at what she had said. Thinking it over, he felt guilty that he never noticed the signs that she had liked him, the blushing at being too close to him, fainting when he touched her, the stuttering…

But all he had thought that she was a little weird and a bit emo. He felt so STUPID! He was supposed to be a genius but he completely missed THAT!

So, to stop his mind from overheating he thought about what Hinata meant to him. She’s a good friend, a strong ninja, she had supported him in the chunin exams, she listened when he spoke to her and lately he been feeling warm and fuzzy when around her. Hinata was also very beautiful and she was…um…well endowed, she was kind and her hair was beautiful and Naruto also knew why he didn’t notice her earlier - Sakura.

When he thought of the good points of Sakura all he came up with, a good ninja and friend, pretty, scary strong and smart. The more he thought about it, Naruto had come to the conclusion that he should give up on Sakura, Naruto wasn’t even sure why he liked her still, Sakura loved…him.

He been thinking about giving up on Sakura, but he was dragging his feet and Hinata was the final push he needed. All Sakura thought about was Sasuke and he bet that when, yes when, he brought Sasuke home, Sakura would go to Sasuke the moment the teme stepped into the village. Also, another good point for Hinata is that she wouldn’t beat him up over little things. Finally decided on what he would do he set off to his apartment because the sun was starting to set.

Naruto would start to hunt, so to speak, down the shy Hyuuga and tell her his answer.

However, Hinata seemed to have a knack for avoiding him and when the few and rare times that he had found her, he would back out and talk about something else then quickly leave, he also hadn’t told anyone of what had had happened so he couldn’t ask advice.  
It’s not like he could anyway! Ero-Sennin had passed away (he wouldn’t had helped anyway, he had no experience whatsoever with dating women), Kakashi-Sensei was probably gay and perverted and… just no. Baa-chan, well… that would be awkward. He could ask his friends but he really didn’t want to tell them what had happened. It was a Personal (capital P!) matter.

They would probably be no help anyway, Sakura would be glad to be rid of his romantic advances, Ino…well there was a reason he wasn't telling Ino, she was known as the Gossip Queen of Konoha for a reason. Shikamaru would just call it all ‘troublesome’ and not help, Choji would want help him but wouldn't know how and then Sai…Naruto shuddered, that would be just as bad as asking Ino. Kiba would never help him with Hinata, Shino would be logical but that wouldn’t help him much, he refused to ask Neji (he'd be killed as soon as he finished the sentence) and Tenten...well, he wasn’t sure about her. And then there was Lee…he would go on about youth and would be no help what-so-ever.  
END FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

When Hinata gave her answer to his question he replied, “Good...” and that was all he could come up with. An awkward silence came over them and Naruto decided not to beat around the bush, it was now or never, no backing out. “H-Hey, Hinata?” started Naruto, cursing himself for stuttering he continued, “Can I ask you about something?”

Hinata looked up from the ground and replied, “S-sure Naruto-kun.”

Naruto took a large breath and Hinata had a feeling…the question he asking…oh no. She could feel her heart was slowly starting to break, Hinata came up with worst case scenarios, most likely, Naruto telling her he didn’t feel that way…they continued on and on….

Naruto was quiet when he asked, “D-did you mean what you said when you fought Pain to protect me?” Hinata was shocked at the question, and then she got angry. The very thing that Naruto would question her was her love! However, some small part of her rationalised what he went through during his childhood. He grew up without parental love, sibling love or any love of any kind, he's had no one to comfort him and finally, he's also been alone for most of his life with no real friends until he became a genin. Calming herself down with this information, she smiled a shy smile at him and looked up at him at and said, without a stutter this time, “Yes, Naruto-kun I meant what is said…I love you.”

Naruto looked as shocked as he had when she had said it while she fought Pain, but what meant the most to Naruto was that she meant it. The words, ‘I Love You’ had brought a warm and comforting feeling to Naruto and all of a sudden, she found herself in Naruto’s arms. Trying not to faint, she could feel the tremors that ran through his body at what she could only guess, she had said. Hinata’s eyes softened and she returned the hug.

The tremors stopped and Naruto pulled away and looked right at her, with a serious face and he started speaking, “Hinata…” Naruto paused, he seemed to be really thinking about what to say, “I want to say that I’m sorry for not noticing that you liked me earlier and that I want to say that…I-I love you too.” Naruto feel like he was on cloud nine when he said it but also he was really nervous.

Hinata seemed to brighten at what he said and said, “R-really! Naruto-kun…”

Hinata was broken off by Naruto putting his fingers on her lips, keeping her from speaking. 

“I’m not finished Hime*.” blushing at her new nickname she let him continue speaking, “Hinata-chan I also want to apologize that it took so long to reply to you but I needed time to think about what you said and to sort out my feelings.” Naruto took a breath, “And when I finally decided that I loved you, I had to find you,” In mock exasperation, he continued, “Do you know how hard it is to find you!” Hinata giggled, however Naruto continued speaking and he started to look grim, “I also think that you need to know what you’re getting into by loving me…” Naruto broke off and seemed to be in mental pain but he went on, “Could you come to my apartment? I don’t want to stand out in the rain and explain a long story.”

Hinata nodded and followed Naruto to his apartment that was around 10 minutes away. As they walked to his apartment, Hinata noticed that he lived in a shady area of Konoha. As Hinata entered Naruto’s apartment, she looked around taking in every detail of the room. It was small but it seemed so bright, the walls were painted a faint yellow. The carpet also was a deep blue, probably to keep the blood and dirt Naruto tracked in hidden. It was also so open and the apartment probably was filled with sunlight during the daytime.  
But it also just seemed so…Naruto like. He was like a bright orange sun that wasn’t dampened by anything or anyone, Pain being a recent example. Hinata turned to look at Naruto and he was looking at her, as if looking for her approval.

Hinata smiled a comforting smile and all she said was, “It’s a lovely home, Naruto-kun. It suits you.”

Naruto smiled his foxy smile at her and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, it was a twitch that he had developed when he became embarrassed.  
“Thanks Hinata.” Naruto paused and absently rubbed his stomach and began “Hinata…do you want to sit down?”

The question seemed to be awkward but Hinata moved over to the light brown couch and sat down, crossing her legs and sitting Indian style.  
Naruto moved to the coffee table that was situated in the middle of the living room and sat on it, he then took her hands and absently ran his hands over hers. Naruto seemed to be thinking of what to say and finally he asked, “Hinata…What do remember from the battle with Pain?”

Hinata thought it was a bizarre question but complied anyway and answered, “All I remember about the battle is after I confessed to you, I was waking up to Sakura leaning over me and telling me that you defeated Pain.”

Naruto asked hesitantly, “Is there anything else?”

Thinking, Hinata answered, “Just before I ‘died’ I faintly remember an oppressive killing intent, then nothing.”

Naruto looked down and his bright yellow hair covered his eyes as he seemed to be thinking, finally he looked up and took a deep breath and he started speaking, “Hinata, do you remember what was told to us with a particular event that happened 16 years ago?”

Confused by all the questions that Naruto was asking, Hinata wanted to know what he was trying to tell her but when he mentioned 16 years ago, Hinata started thinking fast. 16 years ago, the only large event that happened was the attack by the Kyūbi no Kitsune but it was killed by the fourth Hokage…what was Naruto-kun getting at?  
Hinata answered him, “It was the attack of the Kyūbi no Kitsune wasn’t it?”

As Naruto nodded, Hinata continued to speak, “But it was killed by the fourth Hokage, why are you bringing it up?”

Naruto seemed to become even grimmer and when he looked up, Hinata could see all the pain and suffering Naruto had gone through in his life and it made Hinata want to get up and take the pain away.

Naruto spoke, “Hinata-hime…the fox wasn’t killed.” Hinata was shocked but allowed Naruto to continue, knowing that he would explain what he meant. “The Kyūbi no Kitsune is a Bijuu or a Tailed beast and there are nine of them. The Kyūbi is the strongest out of all of them, so it’s unthinkable that the Fourth could kill him.” Taking a deep breath, Naruto kept speaking, “The only way to defeat a Bijuu is to seal it into a child and to make them a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice.” Naruto paused, “Hinata…I was that child, I was the only one born that day, I’m the jinchuuriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, I’m a monster.” The end of that sentence sounded so bitter…

Not knowing where the strength came from, Hinata stood up and hugged Naruto and told him the truth of what she felt.

“Naruto-kun, I’ve loved you since I was a child and this doesn’t change that.” With that, Naruto looked up in shock at Hinata, he opened his to speak but she put a hand around his mouth. Hinata smiled inwardly at the switched situations but continued to speak, “Ouji* now that I know I admire you even more, you’ve protected us from the Kyūbi for all these years. It also makes sense of where you get the enormous amount of chakra and stamina that you have and if the Village can’t see that you protect us, they’re fools and idiots.”

Naruto was shocked beyond belief, not only did she not stutter but she still loved him even though she knew about the fox! Naruto couldn’t keep it in any more. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze cried for the first time in a long time and Hinata Hyuuga just held him.  
After 5 minutes, Naruto calmed down and looked at Hinata, seeing the beautiful, kind and caring ninja and he was happy, for the first time in many years Naruto was content with life. Naruto moved his hands up and held her face and leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers. Hinata was shocked when Naruto kissed her but closed her eyes and kissed back, enjoying herself.

Speaking first after their short kiss, Naruto spoke to Hinata, “Hina-hime, I glad that you accept me but you need to be aware that there are dangerous people after me and our relationship needs to be kept quiet, for now, and there will also people who will oppose our relationship within the village.”

Hinata answered, “I know Naruto-ouji, but together we will fight them and prove them wrong and follow our nindo of never giving up.”

Naruto smiled a true smile and answered her, “Thank you Hinata-hime.”

They both looked at each other and seemed to be thinking the same thing, Naruto broke eye contact first to check the time and it was midnight.

Eyes widening, Naruto cursed and looking at Hinata he knew that she saw the time as well and she looked panicked. “Hime, what’s wrong?”

Hinata answered slowly, “My father is going to be very angry and the elders…” she broke off.

Naruto continued where she left off, “Hinata, you are staying with me, no arguments.” Saying that, he knew Hinata would try to object anyway and he continued, “It’s too late for you to go home, so you are staying with me. Besides…” Naruto broke off smiling, “…I can get to know you better.”

Hinata wanted to protest to the decision, but she knew that nothing would change her Naruto-kun’s mind, so she opted to stay and get to know what he was like before she knew him. She also knew her father and the elders wouldn’t be happy but she could handle them with Naruto by her side. The future was definitely looking up.

THE END...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decided to go back redo my first story so...here is the new and improved 'Confession in the Rain', Enjoy.
> 
> Terms: Hime - Princess; Ouji - Prince;


End file.
